1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter unit for magnetic tape recorders and more particularly relates to an adapter unit for translating electrical signals from a signal producing apparatus to a magnetic tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-track tape players, and particularly eight track tape players, have received wide acceptance as a means for providing prerecorded music for homes, theatre, and other entertainment establishments. These tape players have become popular because they are relatively inexpensive and easy to use as, generally, tape cartridges containing the prerecorded music can be inserted with ease therein. Furthermore, the eight track tape player generally provides a relatively high degree of sound fidelity. Thus, because of the ease of use and the high degree of sound reproduction, it is desirable to utilize the electronic circuit of these players to reproduce signals from sources other than the aforementioned tape cartridges. One such adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,826, but the adapter is complex in design and expensive to manufacture.